A Betrayal
by anakambigu
Summary: Selama ini Sakura hidup bahagia dengan Sasuke. Tapi hidupnya seketika berubah saat ia menyaksikan Sasuke berselingkuh dengan Hinata. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura setelah itu? Dapatkah ia mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Atau Sasuke lebih memilih Hinata? HinaSasuSaku. LEMON! REVIEW PLEASE! Fanfic khusus buat para reviewer yang bilang saya itu HINATA HATER.


**"NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI PEMBUATAN FANFIC INI."**

.

.

.

"A Betrayal"

.

.

.

"Semua bajumu sudah kau bawa? Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Sasuke sambil membawa tas milik istrinya ke dalam bagasi taksi yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah mereka.

Sakura tersenyum ceria sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. "Aku hanya menginap di rumah ibu selama dua hari. Tidak perlu membawa banyak baju, kan?"

Sasuke menatap istrinya itu sejenak sebelum menyahut, "Hn, kau benar."

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa ikut ya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat untuk mengelus lembut pipi Sakura. "Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar sedang sibuk di kantor. Titip salam dariku untuk ibu."

Wajah Sakura terlihat sedikit cemberut. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi, apa kau tidak bisa menemaniku pagi ini untuk ke dokter kandungan?"

Kembali Sasuke menghela napas. Dengan lembut ia menarik Sakura kemudian memeluknya. "Maaf, aku ada rapat penting pagi ini. Kau tahu kan kalau aku itu anak tunggal, jadi semua urusan perusahaan menjadi tanggung jawabku setelah ayah pensiun."

Sakura segera melepas pelukan mereka. "Maaf, Sasuke, akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi terlalu manja. Padahal aku tahu kalau kau sangat sibuk," balas Sakura kemudian mengecup pipi Sasuke sekilas. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat ya..."

"Hn," Sasuke segera membuka pintu penumpang kemudian membantu Sakura masuk ke dalam taksi. "Hati-hati di jalan, Sayang."

Sasuke kemudian menoleh ke arah supir taksi, "Tolong hati-hati membawa mobilnya," pintanya. Sakura tersenyum mendengar semua ucapan suaminya yang penuh perhatian itu. Ia kemudian melambaikan tangan saat mobil yang ia tumpangi perlahan meninggalkan kediamannya.

Mata Sasuke memperhatikan taksi yang ditumpangi Sakura dalam diam. "Selamat bersenang-senang, Sakura," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul delapan pagi, Sasuke sampai di kantornya. Hari ini langkahnya terasa sangat ringat. Begitu sampai di lantai teratas dan berjalan sebentar, matanya dapat melihat ruangan kerjanya dan bilik sekretarisnya.

"Hinata, temui aku di ruanganku," perintahnya pada sekretaris yang sudah bekerja selama dua tahun dengannya.

"Baik, Pak," sahut Hinata patuh sambil membawa beberapa berkas yang memang harus diperiksa Sasuke.

Saat masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke, mata kelabu Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke yang duduk membelakanginya. "Kunci pintunya," perintah Sasuke lagi.

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti saat mendengar perintah Sasuke. Ah! Bukan berkaslah yang ingin atasannya itu periksa saat ini. Tangannya segera meletakkan berkas yang ia bawa di atas sofa.

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju Sasuke sambil membuka tiga kancing teratas kemejanya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia segera duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke. "Kau menginginkanku?" tanyanya dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat Hinata telah duduk di pangkuannya. "Hn." Detik berikutnya Sasuke segera mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut.

Awalnya memang hanya kecupan-kecupan manis yang lama kelamaan membuat kepala Hinata pening. "Lakukanlah," pinta Hinata.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, Sayang," ucap Sasuke dan segera mengulum bibir dengan rasa peach itu. Bibir Sasuke dengan ganas menyedot dan mengulum bibir bawah Hinata. Membuat kedua tangan Hinata terangkat naik untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya dengan meremas rambut Sasuke.

"Huhh..." desah Hinata saat lidah Sasuke menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan memaksa lidahnya untuk berdansa bersama.

"Hmm... Ahh..." Ciuman itu terputus saat keduanya memerlukan oksigen. Dada Hinata terlihat naik turun untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau sengaja memasang wajah menggoda, hn?" ucap Sasuke sambil melepas seluruh kancing kemeja Hinata. Dengan cepat ia menaikkan bra Hinata sehingga mata hitamnya dapat melihat buah dada Hinata yang sangat menggoda.

"Sa-Sasuke?" tanya Hinata karena melihat atasannya itu terdiam cukup lama.

"Dasar tidak sabaran," balas Sasuke kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Hinata. Dikecupnya satu titik di leher Hinata dengan sangat keras kemudian disedotnya hingga membuat Hinata menggelinjang.

"Sshh... Uhhh..." desah Hinata begitu merasakan kedua tangan Sasuke yang mulai meremas payudaranya. Lidah Sasuke masih setia menjilat dan mengigit leher Hinata.

Melihat sekretarisnya yang sudah hampir kehilangan akalnya, Sasuke kembali mencium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke malah menurunkan bra Hinata dan merapikan kemeja gadis itu.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata sambil menstabilkan napasnya.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Rapikan penampilanmu. Sekarang kau harus menemaniku ke rumah untuk mengambil berkas yang tertinggal. Kau sekretarisku jadi kau harus ikut denganku, mengerti?" titah Sasuke yang disambut dengan wajah cemberut Hinata.

"Dasar! Kau suka sekali menggodaku," ucapnya kemudian berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya. "Baik, Pak, sekarang saya sudah siap," ucap Hinata kemudian.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir lima menit lebih, Hinata berada di dalam mobil Sasuke. Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke untuk mengambil berkas yang katanya tertinggal. "Sebenarnya berkas apa yang tertinggal?" tanya Hinata jengah.

"Hn? Aku hanya lebih suka tempat tidur daripada kursi kerjaku," sahut Sasuke tidak jelas.

Wajah Hinata memerah saat Sasuke mengucapkan kata tempat tidur. Karena ia refleks membayangkan apa yang sering mereka berdua lakukan di atas tempat tidur yang ada di apartemen Hinata.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, hn?" tanya Sasuke menggoda.

Tangan kirinya yang tak memegang stir kemudi diam-diam meremas paha Hinata kemudian mengelusnya lembut.

"Sa-Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diamlah, Hinata," balas Sasuke menyeringai. Hinata pun hanya bisa pasrah saat tangan kiri atasannya itu menyelinap masuk ke dalam rok yang ia kenakan.

Tanpa diperintah pun Hinata segera membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar agar tangan Sasuke dalam menggapai vaginanya dengan mudah. "Hn, anak pintar."

"Shh..." Hinata mendesis sambil memejamkan mata saat merasakan tangan kiri Sasuke mengelus-ngelus vaginanya dari luar celana dalamnya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata dan dapat melihat wajah sekretarisnya itu sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Kedua tangan gadis itu memegang sabuk pengaman dengan sangat kuat untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Tak tinggal diam akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menyelipkan tangan kirinya ke dalam celana dalam Hinata. Jari-jari Sasuke akhirnya berhasil mengelus langsung vagina basah Hinata.

"Ah!" pekik Hinata tiba-tiba saat jari Sasuke mengusap-ngusap klitorisnya menggoda. Baru saja Hinata hendak protes agar Sasuke berhenti menggodanya, tapi terhalangi karena mulutnya malah mengeluarkan suara desahan yang menggoda penis Sasuke.

Merasakan aura di dalam mobil itu semakin memanas, Sasuke kemudian memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Hinata. "Ghh! Ah!" Hinata terlonjak kaget saat jari telunjung Sasuke bergerak lincak di dalam liang peranakannya.

"Ah! Akh! Ahn!" tubuh Hinata terhuyung ke depan saat tiga jari Sasuke memasukinya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang sudah ingin meledak di bawah sana dan sepertinya Sasuke tahu hal itu. Karenanya, laki-laki itu sengaja memperlambat gerakan tangannya.

"Sakura menginap selama dua hari di rumah mertuaku, jadi kita bisa bebas, Hinata," beritahu Sasuke saat ia hampir sampai di kediamannya.

Dan saat ini Hinata berada dalam keadaan yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Dia hanya ingin mencapai kenikmatannya yang hampir sampai sebentar lagi. Saat kenikmatan itu makin terasa, Sasuke malah mencabut ketiga jarinya dan mematikan mesin mobil.

"Kita sudah sampai, cepat turun," perintah Sasuke seenaknya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Hinata yang sudah sangat kacau.

Sasuke diam-diam menyeringai senang saat melihat Hinata susah payah turun dari mobil. Ayo, cepatlah, apa Hinata tidak tahu kalau sejak tadi Sasuke juga sedang kesakitan karena celananya terasa sangat sesak.

Begitu mereka sampai di ruang tengah, Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Dengan cepat laki-laki itu menarik Hinata dan memaksanya menungging sambil berpegangan pada punggung sofa. "Di sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukannya kau sudah hampir orgasme, hm?" balas Sasuke sambil menyingkap rok Hinata dan menarik turun celana dalam gadis itu sambil menarik turun resleting celananya sendiri.

Hinata baru saja menarik napas saat tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras memasuki tubuhnya dalam sekali hentakan. "AKHH!" pekik Hinata lantang.

Sasuke tak menunggu Hinata untuk terbiasa dengan penisnya, ia dengan cepat segera menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur. "Tch!" decaknya saat ia merasakan dinding vagina Hinata meremasnya dengan sangat keras.

Hinata yang sejak tadi sudah hampir orgasme akhirnya merasakan orgasmenya. "Ahhnn... Uhhh..." desahnya panjang.

"Kau curang sekali," ucap Sasuke sambil mempercepat gerakannya. Mata hitamnya dapat melihat tubuh Hinata yang terhentak-hentak karena gerakannya yang liar.

"Ahh! Ahn! Hmm! Ohh! Ah! Ah!" belum lagi suara desahan Hinata yang sangat menggoda Sasuke untuk semakin menggenjot tubuh Hinata.

Sebentar lagi Sasuke juga akan merasakan kenikmatan yang sejak tadi dinantinya. "Grr... Hina-ta!" geramnya sambil memperdalam tusukannya.

"Hmm..." Hinata kembali mendesah nikmat merasakan sperma hangat Sasuke yang menyembur beberapa kali di dalam rahimnya.

Sasuke segera melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka kemudian memutar dan duduk di atas sofa. Hinata yang masih berusaha menstabilkan napasnya itu kemudian mengikuti Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya. Hinata kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sasuke.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya Hinata memecahkan keheningan. "Sasu, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengelus lembut rambut Hinata. "Hn, tentu saja, Hinata."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan istrimu? Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

Gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti sejenak. Ia mendecih begitu mengingat istrinya yang tidak berguna itu. Tiga bulan yang lalu, Sasuke memang masih mencintai Sakura tapi semenjak Sasuke tahu kalau anak yang dikandung Sakura adalah perempuan, rasa cinta yang dirasakannya itu segera menghilang dalam sekejap.

Detik itu juga, Sasuke merasa dikhianati. Padahal yang ia inginkan di dunia ini adalah anak laki-laki sebagai penerusnya tapi Sakura malah mengandung anak perempuan. Saat mengetahui hal itu, Sasuke mencari pelampiasan. Kemudian Hinata menolongnya dan memberikan dirinya seutuhnya pada Sasuke. Sudah sejak lama Sasuke sadar kalau sekretarisnya itu memendam rasa padanya dan sekarang Sasuke tidak menyesal menjalani hubungan gelap dengan Hinata.

"Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, Hinata. Rasaku pada Sakura sudah hilang sejak lama," sahut Sasuke kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Sekarang hanya ada dirimu di hatiku," lanjutnya sambil mencium Hinata lama.

Wajah Hinata kembali merona. Saat Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya, Hinata menarik salah satu tangan Sasuke kemudian menciumnya lama. "A-aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Sasuke. Aku ti-tidak tahu kalau ini akan membuatmu senang atau tidak, tapi aku sekarang..." ucap Hinata menggantung.

"Hn?"

Hinata kemudian meletakkan salah satu tangan Sasuke di atas perutnya yang masih rata. "Aku hamil, Sasuke. Hamil anakmu. Usianya baru satu bulan. Aku yakin kalau dia pasti laki-laki."

Mata Sasuke membulat. "Kau yakin? Kau sedang hamil? Aku senang sekali," balas Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata erat. "Terima kasih, Sayang. Kau tenang saja, setelah ini aku akan segera menceraikan Sakura."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan menunggu hal itu terjadi dengan setia," sahut Hinata kemudian mencium bibir Sasuke. "Kita lanjutkan di kamarmu?" goda Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau yang meminta, Hinata."

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia sambil memperhatikan hasil USG yang ada di tangannya. Anaknya terlihat begitu imut dan ia sudah tidak sabar menanti hari kelahirannya. Tinggal dua bulan lagi maka ia akan segera dapat bertemu dengan buah hati pertamanya.

Saat sampai di dalam taksi, Sakura tiba-tiba saja ingin kembali ke rumahnya. Ia bukannya ingin membatalkan rencana liburannya tapi ia ingin meletakkan hasil USG itu di kamarnya agar Sasuke dapat melihatnya saat suaminya itu pulang kerja.

"Pasti dia senang kalau aku melakukan itu," ucap Sakura senang. Setelah menyuruh supir taksi untuk kembali ke rumahnya, Sakura kemudian duduk bersandar sambil mengelus perut buncitnya.

Mata hijaunya ia pejamkan sejenak karena merasakan pergerakan anaknya di dalam rahimnya. Bibirnya terus tersenyum manis mencoba menerka-nerka bagaimana rupa anaknya. Ah! Pasti anaknya akan sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Anaknya pasti juga menjadi gadis yang cantik.

Mungkin karena sejak tadi Sakura mengkhayalkan masa depan keluarga kecilnya hingga membuat ia tidak sadar kalau ia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. "Tunggu sebentar ya, Pak, saya cuma sebentar," ucap Sakura kepada sopir taksi sebelum dia keluar dari taksi yang ia tumpangi sejak pagi.

Begitu masuk ke dalam pekarangannya, dahi Sakura mengkerut saat melihat mobil Sasuke berada di rumah. "Apa ada barang yang tertinggal ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri pasalnya terkadang Sasuke memang pulang ke rumah untuk mencari berkas yang lupa ia bawa.

Wanita yang sejak setahun lalu sudah bermarga Uchiha itu kemudian masuk ke dalam. Awalnya ia ingin segera meletakkan foto USG di kamarnya tapi akhirnya ia pergi ke ruang kerja suaminya. Mungkin saja Sasuke ada di sana.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. "Tidak ada. Apa jangan-jangan di kamar ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri lagi.

Sakura tersenyum ceria karena ia akan memberikan kejutan kepada Sasuke saat ini. Rasanya mendebarkan saat kakinya menaiki satu per satu anak tangga. Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, Sakura dengan sengaja memutar kenop pintu dengan perlahan agar Sasuke tidak mendengarnya masuk.

DEG!

Tapi bukannya melihat Sasuke yang sedang mencari berkas. Sakura malah melihat adegan yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya di dunia ini. Tubuhnya membeku di tempat, bibirnya juga kelu tidak dapat berbicara, matanya menatap nanar adegan dua orang yang sedang asyik bercumbuan di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Sasu," bisik Sakura pelan. Tubuhnya masih tetap membeku. Matanya tak mampu ia alihkan ke tempat lain. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat tubuh suaminya yang sedang terlentang di atas tempat tidur dengan seorang wanita yang duduk di atasnya, wanita itu terlihat sedang asyik menggenjot kejantanan Sasuke.

"Ahhn... Hnnn... Sasuke, aku mau ahhnn..." desahan panjang itu membuat tubuh Sakura gemetar. Matanya memanas, siap menumpahkan air mata.

"Gh! Hinata!" kali ini suaminya juga ikut mendesah mengikuti sang wanita.

Di depannya, Sakura dapat melihat wanita berambut biru kehitaman itu sedang menikmati sisa orgasmenya sedangkan suaminya sendiri masih terus berejakulasi di dalam tubuh wanita itu.

Foto USG yang sejak tadi dipegang Sakura akhirnya terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. Isakkannya akhirnya keluar dengan air mata yang terus meluncur. Dengan kasar diusapnya kedua matanya tapi air mata itu tidak mau berhenti.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" akhirnya Sakura berhasil menemukan kembali suaranya.

Kedua sejoli yang sejak tadi tidak menyadari kehadirannya akhirnya tersadar bahwa kegiatan erotis mereka ditonton oleh seseorang. "Sakura?" ucap Sasuke dalam. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Mata hijau Sakura membesar saat mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang tidak menyiratkan penyesalan sedikit pun. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya!" pekiknya. "Siapa wanita jalang ini, hah?!" teriak Sakura tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke seakan tidak peduli dengan tangisan Sakura. Lagipula pada akhirnya Sakura memang harus tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Hinata. Melihat situasi yang tidak menyenangkan ini, Hinata memilih diam sambil mengenakan pakaiannya satu per satu. Sedangkan Sasuke menghela napas sambil mengenakkan celana panjangnya.

"Jangan berteriak, Sakura," balas Sasuke sambil mendekati Sakura.

Melihat Sasuke mendekatinya dengan tampang tak berdosa, Sakura merasa geram. Tangannya dengan cepat menampar wajah suaminya itu. "Kau jahat! Berani-beraninya kau berselingkuh di depanku, Sasuke! Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, hah?!" teriak Sakura membabi buta.

Wajah Sasuke mengeras saat menerima tamparan dan teriakan dari wanita yang masih berstatus istrinya itu. "Iya, benar, aku memang sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Puas? Kau puas sekarang, hah?!" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke meneriakinya seperti itu selama mereka menikah. Air mata Sakura sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, ia ingin pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini secepat yang ia bisa.

"Kau jahat!" geram Sakura sebelum berlari ke anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tch! Dasar wanita sial!" umpatnya kemudian berbalik ke arah Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Hinata menggangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kau diam di sini. Aku mau mengurus Sakura dulu."

"Iya, aku mengerti, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil kemudian mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas kemudian mengejar Sakura. Begitu sampai di puncak tangga, tubuh Sasuke membeku sejenak saat melihat tubuh Sakura meringkuk di anak tangga terbawah.

"Akh! Sa-sakit... to-tolong..." rintih wanita itu sambil memegang perutnya.

Apa lagi yang terjadi sekarang? Geram Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke kemudian segera turun. Saat ia semakin mendekati Sakura yang meringkuk itu barulah ia sadar ada darah yang merembes dari bagian bawah wanita itu. Sedangkan Sakura mulai kehilangan kesadarannya karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit di perutnya.

.

.

.

Sakura perlahan-lahan membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Bau antiseptik langsung masuk ke indra penciumannya. Rasanya tadi ia baru saja bermimpi buruk.

Mata hijaunya mulai melihat sekeliling. Ia berada di ruangan yang penuh dengan nuansa putih. "Aku di mana?" tanyanya. Rasanya ada yang aneh di tubuhnya.

Sakura kemudian menunduk dan mendapati perutnya mengecil. "A-apa yang terjadi? Anakku di mana?"

Di saat ia masih dalam keadaan bingung, pintu di depannya terbuka dan menampakkan wajah suaminya dengan diikuti seorang wanita di belakangnya.

"Sasuke?" ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sasuke kemudian mendekati Sakura. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku ingin kau segera menandatangani surat perceraian ini."

Mata Sakura melebar. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Perceraian? Ada apa ini?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Apa kau lupa apa saja yang sudah terjadi, hn? Kau jatuh di tangga, Sakura. Anakmu tidak selamat."

Sakura bagai disambar petir di siang bolong mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Jadi semua itu bukan mimpi? Ia benar-benar melihat suaminya berselingkuh?

Tanpa sengaja mata Sakura bersirobok dengan mata wanita yang mengekori Sasuke. "Ah, benar. Dia Hinata. Calon istriku," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik Hinata mendekat. Hinata hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk sekali. "Dan dia juga sedang menganduk anak laki-lakiku," lanjut Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut perut Hinata dengan penuh sayang.

Air mata Sakura kembali jatuh saat mendapati kenyataan pahit di depannya itu. "Dasar sial! Pergi kalian dari sini!" teriaknya sambil melemparkan barang-barang yang ada di dekatnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Tch! Pengaracaku akan mengirim berkas perceraian itu lagi ke rumahmu, Sakura. Kau harus menandatanganinya!" ucap Sasuke sebelum menghilang di balik pintu ruang inap Sakura.

.

.

.

Mebuki tersenyum sedih sambil menatap anak semata wayangnya yang duduk di kursi taman di halaman belakang rumahnya. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu semenjak peristiwa terkutuk itu terjadi. Mebuki benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan menantunya itu. Sakura bahkan mengalami goncangan jiwa karena peristiwa kelam itu.

Sakura harus terus meminum obat anti depresi saat ia kembali mengingat hari di mana ia kehilangan anaknya. Mebuki menghela napas kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah, ia ingin mengambil jus jeruk untuk Sakura.

Saat melewati ruang tengah, matanya tanpa sengaja melihat berita di televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara perayaan ulang tahun Perusahaan Uchiha. Mebuki menggeram saat melihat Sasuke sedang menggandeng mesra istrinya yang terlihat sedang hamil tua itu. Di sisi kanan Sasuke ada anak laki-lakinya yang berumur sembilan tahun sedangkan di samping Hinata berjalan seorang laki-laki mungil berumur lima tahun.

Seorang wartawan terlihat sedang mewawancari sepasang suami istri itu. "Sepertinya Anda terlihat sedang menanti buah hati Anda yang ketiga? Apa Anda sudah tahu jenis kelaminnya?"

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan senyum bahagia. "Ya, mereka laki-laki," sahut Sasuke dengan mengisyaratkan bahwa istrinya sedang mengandung anak kembar.

Mebuki menggeram sambil mematikan televisi itu dengan cepat. "Dasar laki-laki jahanam! Wanita jalang!" umpatnya.

.

.

.

~The End~

 **A/N: Jadi ini fanfic kedua yang sengaja saya buat untuk para reviewer yang menyebut saya sebagai Hinata Hater. Padahal selama ini saya selalu membuat Hinata sebagai karakter yang baik hati dan suci, tapi mereka malah menyebut saya sebagai Hinata Hater. Karena itu, di fanfic ini, saya buat Hinata menjadi pemeran jahatnya, bagaimana? Saya bukan Hinata Hater, kan? Satu fanfic lagi yang saya buat khusus buat kalian yang menyebut saya sebagai Hinata Hater itu judulnya 'My Ex'**

 **Dan buat kalian yang sudah mampir ke sini, jangan lupa review yaa, pokoknya harus review. Semua jenis review diterima dengan senang hati :D Silahkan tumpahkan unek-unek kalian di kotak review yaaa...**

 **HARUS, KUDU, WAJIB KASIH REVIEW YAAA**


End file.
